Desabafos
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Onde uma pessoa pode buscar apoio e salvação quando sua alma se sente sozinha e solitaria?


Um Short-fic pra vcs...espero q todos gostem

Disclaimer: Ambos os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Sunrise...eu num ganho escrevendo isso...a não ser o meu verdadeiro desabafo representado pela figura maravilhosa desse Shinigami

DESABAFOS

Sentou observando a noite fria pela janela, era incrível mas seu coração parecia exatamente como aquela noite: fria e nada convidativa. Encostou-se na parede e se deixou escorregar até o fim da mesma, se sentando no frio chão de mármore. As mão caíram ao lado do corpo e não fez mas esforço algum. Só queria ficar ali, naquela posição, sem mexer um músculo, somente sua mente trabalhando a uma velocidade incrível.

Lembrou-se que faltava menos do que algumas horas para sua vida voltar ao que era antes. A rotina de acordar cedo, o trabalho, voltar para o apartamento, colocar as coisas em ordem, terminar o que não havia terminado no serviço, tomar banho e por fim se jogar na cama para recuperar as energias para no dia seguinte retornar a fazer as mesmas coisas. Sempre a mesma rotina, aquela era sua vida.

Não reclamava, já havia se acostumado com aquilo e tudo o que a mudava eram as intermináveis viagens que tinha que fazer para as inspeções continuas que os Pretenders ainda faziam pela Terra e também pelas colônias. Mas sentia um vazio enorme dentro de si.

Não, dessa vez não era fome, havia comido num restaurante de comidas rápidas antes de chegar em casa, comia sem vontade, mas havia comido e seu estomago não reclamava de falta de alimentos. Algo a mais faltava em sua vida. Algo importante, algo que fazia com que todos conseguissem mais forças para continuar lutando nessa grande batalha que chamamos de vida.

Um grande amor? Não, não era isso. Tinha sua pessoa especial, mesmo ficando muito tempo longe dela, pois as freqüentes missões os levavam cada um para um lado, sabia que ele estava ali e que sempre estaria, mesmo a distancia, ele ainda o protegia e ainda estava ao seu lado, como e eterno anjo da guarda em que prometera ser.

Amigos? Também não, pois tinha muitos deles. Além dos jovens que conheceu pilotando Móbiles, também haviam muitos moços trabalhando para os Pretenders e ficara amigo deles muito facilmente. Afinal não havia alguém que não se contagiasse com sua alegria.

Uma família? Talvez pudesse ser, mas porque sentiria falta disso agora? Nunca conhecera sua família verdadeira, isso não era muito importante em sua vida e sua família no momento era a pessoa que amava e em especial seus amigos, que muitas vezes eram mais do que amigos para ele.

Então o que era?

Sentia que sua alma estava vazia, totalmente vazia e isso doía, muito. Abraçou as pernas e encostou a testa nos joelhos sentindo os olhos arder por causa das lagrimas que queriam cair, mas que não apareciam em seus violetas.

Pareceu que vários fatores de sua vida passou como um filme em sua mente. O momento em que conhecera aquele que iria muda-lo. A decisão na hora de dizer adeus a um de seus melhores amigos. A entrada nos Pretenders. A compra do novo apartamento...

Porém nada disso parecia realmente importante em sua vida. Era como se outra pessoa houvesse vivido tudo aquilo por ele e que os risos que havia dado nesses momentos, não passassem de risos falsos, mascaras de seus verdadeiros sentimentos e disfarces para a grande dor em sua alma.

Cenas de momentos difíceis de sua vida também passaram em sua mente. Mas o que o tocara de verdade seu coração não fora uma lembrança feliz e sim uma que é capaz de nos levar ao mais profundo e negro lado de nossa alma.

Lembrara-se dos olhares de ciúmes e das fofocas das pessoas que o viam quando ele havia terminado uma missão com total sucesso. Das palavras duras de quando as pessoas o invejavam por estar sempre sorrindo e mostrando um rosto alegre, enquanto que a situação não era das melhores.

Porém mal sabiam aqueles o que havia passado em sua vida, ou o que estava passando agora.Não sabiam que muitas vezes aqueles sorrisos apareciam para esconder muitas lagrimas que guardava dentro de si. Não saibam que os sorrisos eram a forma de não se deixar abater e de ser vencido nessa luta que travava com sigo mesmo. Eles não sabiam de nada.

Muitas vezes mandara aquelas pessoas que sentiam inveja de si para lugares que não seriam apropriados para alguém. Sentia raiva, pois se cansava de ignorar as constantes investidas que lhe davam para ver se ele se irritava de vez e tomava alguma atitude mais vulgar e muitas vezes pena daquelas pessoas, pois eram seres sem valores algum, fúteis e que não sabiam aproveitar o melhor de suas vidas, que precisavam viver da felicidade, tendo inveja, ou das desgraças, se sentindo vitorioso, dos outros.

Mas o corpo, a alma, o coração e a mente não suportam isso. Chega uma hora em que tudo pede alivio e só se encontra esse alivio nas doces e quentes lagrimas escorrendo por nossas faces. Sabia, sentia, necessitava chorar. Mas nada que fizesse ajudava, não conseguia, simplesmente as lagrimas não escorriam de seus olhos. Sentia que estava prestes a entrar em total desespero por causa disso, estava se perdendo.

Precisava de alguém para quem desabafar, conversar seria a melhor maneira de não entrar numa crise ainda maior. Mas a quem poderia recorrer? Seus amigos estavam cada vez mais longe, pareciam que não se lembravam de sua existência, pois nem mesmo um telefonema, um e-mail se quer recebera durante as férias inteiras. Nem mesmo seu melhor amigo, Quatre, se lembrara de mandar noticias, era ele quem buscava seu apoio, mas esse parecia muito mais distante. A pessoa que estava mais perto dele no momento, era a pessoa que amava, Heero.

Mas a uma semana não o via, por causa de uma missão que o japonês recebera e sempre que tentavam se ver, não dava certo. Aquilo tudo já o estava atormentando-o mais ainda. Era como se o piloto perfeito não quisesse mais a companhia dele por perto e que estava muito ocupado para dar um pouco de atenção a seus sentimentos e dores, ou então o outro encontrava meios de escapar dele, de fugir pois não queria mesmo vê-lo.

Sabia que tudo isso era pura mentira, enquanto que um lado falava que aquilo poderia ser a mais pura verdade, de que o outro se enjoara dele, de que nunca o amara de verdade e de que só o usara, seu lado sentimental sabia que ele nunca iria fazer tal coisa. Virar as costas para ele sem dar alguma satisfação, como se o americano tivesse sido somente um brinquedo para ele. Não, ele sabia que o outro o amava mesmo, mas quando se está a alguns passos de se perder para sempre nas trevas de nosso coração, é isso o que pensamos, de que fomos esquecidos até mesmo por quem mais amamos.

O coração do ser humano é algo mais do que fantástico, por ser o único ser vivo a raciocinar, nosso coração também é o único a ter sentimentos profundos e por isso também é o que tem mais duvidas e insegurança com o sentimento das outras pessoas, pois nunca sabemos se nossos sentimentos são correspondidos mesmo, afinal o dom da palavra é algo desgraçado, que pode nos encher de esperanças e nos matar de desilusões em minutos.

Se encolheu mais ainda no abraço, precisava se sentir seguro, querido por alguém, precisava de um abraço de verdade e de alguém lhe dizendo que ele era o ser mais importante em sua vida, de que não poderia ser mais nada para as outras pessoas, mas que para ela ele era a razão de seu viver.

Se sentia indefeso, uma verdadeira criança com medo do escuro, com medo de ficar sozinho em casa, como medo de nunca mais encontrar as pessoas que lhe passavam segurança e confiança e naquele momento ele realmente não passava disso: uma criança indefesa e com medo encolhida num canto da sala sentado sobre o frio chão de mármore numa noite fria e nublada.

Logo um nó se formou em sua garganta e sentiu que as lagrimas estavam lá, mas novamente não conseguiria derruba-las. Respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, precisava se acalmar, para de pensar em besteiras, se levantar e mostrar para todos que era muito mais forte e que coisas como aquelas não afetavam sua pessoa.Se isso fosse fácil como parece. Em vez de fazer o que pensou, tornou a se abraçar, dessa vez mais forte e esconder o rosto entre os braços e pernas.Ouviu um barulho ao longe, o telefona tocava, mas não tinha vontade de atender, logo saberia quem era, a secretaria eletrônica faria o trabalho por ele.

_"Você ligou para Duo Maxwell, no momento não estou ou não quero te atender, deixe o seu recado após ouvir o barulho irritante ai..."_

Ouviu o recado de recepção que havia gravado na secretaria assim que a comprara e o som de bip logo em seguida. A pessoa do outro lado demorou um pouco para falar, mas mesmo assim resolveu por deixar o recado.

"Duo, sou eu Heero, você não está mesmo ai ou não que me atender? Bem de qualquer maneira, eu liguei para dizer que vou..."

"Heero! Heeroondevocêestá?Euestouprecisandodevocê..."

"Duo!Se acalme!Não entendo nada do que fala. Respire e me diz tudo de novo."

A voz de Heero pareceu acalma-lo um pouco e as poucas lagrimas que haviam conseguido transpassar os violetas logo se secaram, não deixando nenhum vestígio delas em seu rosto. Respirou fundo e tornou a aproximar o fone do ouvido.

"Heero, onde você está? Eu estou precisando de você aqui..."

"Eu liguei exatamente para lhe dizer isso. Estou indo para o apartamento, acabei de voltar da missão...Espere um momento Duo..." Ouviu a voz de Heero se distanciar do fone, e conversar algo com alguém próximo. "Duo..." disse mansamente ao voltar ao fone "Sinto, mas você ficará bem por mais alguns momentos sozinho ai no apartamento? Não poderei voltar tão já..."

Era como se estivessem acabado de arrancar o pouco que faltava em seu coração, em sua alma. Precisava da presença do outro ali, como ele e não poderia tê-la. Suspirou e tentou fazer a melhor voz possível ao responder positivamente. Mas, não estava tudo bem.

Desligou o fone como se este fosse algo repugnante, algo que só servira para lhe passar mais dor e sofrimento, algo que havia lhe dado falsas esperanças.

Sua mente gritou em protesto, pegou o pequeno e frágil aparelho e o tacou em direção a parede, não podia ficar sem nada para fazer, não deveria ficar sem nada para fazer, ou acabaria fazendo algo sem pensar, algo que poderia ser uma grande idiotice.

Correu ao quarto e ligou o laptop preto, aquele mesmo laptop que muitas vezes brigara por causa dele, aquele que já sentira de perto todas as raivas e invejas que possuía, aquele que até já lhe ameaçara, fora buscar refugio.

Abriu rapidamente o programa de textos, sua mente gritava por alivio, necessitava que ele transmitisse tudo o que estava sentindo no momento, pois se não fizesse isso, seria muito pior. Começou a correr seus dedos pelas teclas, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez com mais intensidade, colocava sua alma, seu coração, sua vida naquilo que escrevia no momento. O que escrevia? Uma pequena historia de amor, um tanto banal, mas uma historia que sentia como se fosse um perfeito conto de fadas, como aquelas em que as princesas encontram seu príncipe encantado e vivem felizes para sempre. Mas essa historia não teria um final feliz, sua alma não permitiria que fosse contra seu coração e que fizesse isso naquela historia, era mais do que uma historia, passava a ser um desabafo. Um desejo intimo, um grito surdo no meio de tudo aquilo em que se passava dentro de si no momento, era um pedido de socorro que demoraria a ser respondido.

Largou o trabalho que estava tendo e correu para o banheiro, somente uma coisa em sua mente: _"Pra que continuar vivendo?" _, se olhou no espelho, não estava nada bem, grandes olheiras sobre os belos violetas, que se encontravam sem vida, abatidos e desesperados. Os longos cabelos castanhos despenteados, como se houvessem perdido a maior briga com o pente, a pele pálida e um rosto visivelmente abatido. Era assim que se sentia, um ser vazio, sem nada por dentro, alguém que não tinha o porque viver, afinal todos o haviam esquecido, o abandonado. Era alguém que havia perdido a grande batalha da vida.

Olhou com certo interesse para a lamina de barbear, porque não? Era tudo tão fácil, estava ali, ao seu alcance. Bastava encostar aquele fio afiado sobre a pele, fazer certa pressão...e adeus. Era um alivio saber disso, e ao mesmo tempo transtornante, pois mesmo estando tão perto, era incrível como aquilo estava longe. Segurou com firmeza na lamina e a encostou sobre o pulso esquerdo, só faltava a força...era tudo. Sentiu uma lagrima lhe turvando a visão e o fino metal escorregar pelos dedos, não teria corragem para tal. Poderia falar o que quisesse sobre a morte, mas não era forte o suficiente para concluir tal ato.

Escutou o barulho do metal se encontrando com o piso do banheiro e soltou um fundo suspiro, não adiantava, já havia tentado isso milhares de vezes antes, mas nunca o fizera. Não tinha coragem o suficiente, era como se cometesse o maior pecado de sua existência, era como se perto de todos os que já havia matado, aquilo fosse mil vezes pior.

Deu as costas para o aposento e se sentou novamente na frente do laptop, era melhor continuar escrevendo, pelo menos assim sua vida não corria sério perigo.

Escreveu, escreveu...durante horas não abandonou o olhar da tela do aparelho nem os dedos pararam de se movimentar rapidamente sobre o teclado, fazendo surgir milhares de palavras ao mesmo tempo na tela, e a cada nova palavra, a cada nova frase, sentia sua alma se acalmar e percebia que não era tudo da maneira que sua mente lhe mostrava naquele momento. Não havia sido esquecido, nunca fora, nem por Heero, nem por seus amigos.

Terminou a historia com calma. Escreveu uma pequena nota de agradecimento e adormeceu sobre o teclado. Seu corpo precisava de descanso, sua mente precisava de alivio.

Heero entrou no apartamento fadigado, era incrível como ajudar um simples soldado a fazer um relatório era cansativo, preferira que tivesse lutado por duas noites sem dormir, do que ajudar novamente.

Observou com calma todo o apartamento, muitas coisas estavam fora de lugar e o pobre telefone jazia num dos cantos da sala.

_"Duo não ficou bem..."_

Com tal pensamento procurou o rapaz nos aposentos e quando o encontrou na frente de seu laptop, num sono ferrado, não teve duvida e o levou para cama. Mas algo chamou sua atenção e se voltou par ao laptop, lendo o que o outro havia escrito.

A cada nova linha seu coração se apertava e lagrimas surgiram em seu rosto, então tinha acertado ao sentir que as coisas não iam muito bem com o amante. Terminou de ler a historia em choque, conhecia tão pouco do rapaz que amava, mas ainda estava disposto a conhece-lo melhor, e de certa maneira, essa historia havia ajudado.

Sorriu ao ler as notas finais que Duo havia escrito, no fundo este possuía toda a razão do mundo...

**_"Somente aquele que nunca amou, pode descrever esse sentimento de forma pura e fantástica, infelizmente eu amo e era impossível que esta historia tivesse um final feliz, afinal, todo coração tem duvidas e incertezas quando é envolvido mais do que o seu sentimento no jogo."_**

FIM

Coisa rápida...leiam essa fic como um desabafo meu, não se importem se está confusa, pois é para estar mesmo, afinal a escrevi quando meu coração e minha mente estavam inseguros. Gostaria muito que uma pessoa a lesse, mas sei que isso será muito difícil...

Keiko Maxwell

Março de 2005


End file.
